pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nullifier
The Nullifier is a bardic class that specializes in annulling the effects of magic and magic items. Unlike a celebrity they do not depend so much on magic or their reputation, although their abilities are harmfull to enemy and ally alike. Role: 'The Nullifier can be a powerful ally for those who do not depend on magic such as warriors, martyrs and more technically aligned classes though they are often unwelcomed in heavily caster-based parties. '''Alignment: '''Any '''HD: '''D8 Class Skills The Nullifier's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Liguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The Nullifier is proficient with all armor, as well as simple and martial weapons. 'Performances' The Nullifier uses performances, and thus has a number of bardic rounds per day to use the majority of it's abilities. All performances unless specifically noted otherwise cost 1 bardic round to maintain. The Nullifier starts with a number of bardic rounds equal to 4 + his charisma modifier, and is granted two additional rounds whenever he gains a nullifier level. Starting a performance is a standard action, but maintaining it is a free action. 'Aria of the Maestro' The nullifier's music has a unique sound to it that tends to drown out the sound of other performers. All performances made while a nullifier is performing within range have their effective reputation bonus reduced by 2. 'Sonic Resistance' Starting at 2nd level, the nullifier has an uncanny ability to resist sound-based effects. At 2nd level they get a +2 bonus to save against performance based abilities and sonic effects. At 11th level this increases to +4. At 19th level this increases to +8. 'Fullstahl's Fist' Starting at 3rd level, the Nullifier may use a performance that adds the dispelling weapon property to everyone who can hear it. 'Dystopian Nocturne' Starting at 4th level, the Nullifier may use this performance to suppress the offensive and defensive abilities of anyone within 30 feet, causing them to suffer a penalty to all physical ability scores (Str, Con and Dex) equal to his nullifier level, this does not count as ability damage or ability drain and only lowers it for the purpose of calculating offensive modifiers. This takes two bardic rounds per turn to maintain. A fortitude save with a DC of 10 + 1/2 of the nullifier's level + the nullifier's charisma modifier negates this. 'Skepticism' At 5th level, the nullifier is granted spell resistance equal to 12 + his nullifier level. 'Slow Snail's Ballad' At 6th level, the nullifier may use a performance that removes haste and similar effects from everyone who can hear it and then slows them in a similar way to the slow ''spell for as long as it is maintained unless they make a will save. This powerful slow cannot be removed with haste, but can be dispelled, though if the performance is still active a save will be required on the affected targets next turn. 'Bonus Feat' At 7th and 14th level, the nullifier is granted a bonus feat of his choice. 'Hymn of Exordia' Starting at 8th level, the Nullifier may use a performance that supresses the mental abilities of anyone who can hear it other than himself. This reduces the affectes creatures Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma by an amount equal to the nullifiers level for the purpose of calculating ability modifiers only and does not count as ability damage or ability drain. A fortitude save with a DC of 10 + 1/2 of the nullifier's level + the nullifier's charisma modifier negates this. 'Ronso's Chant' Starting at 9th level, the nullifier may use a performance to grant everyone who can hear it the ''pounce ability for as long as it is maintained. 'Defiance' Starting at 10th level, the nullifier can no longer be affected by Disease, Poison or Confusion. 'Dance of Pavane' Starting at 12th level, the nullifier may use a performance that grants everyone who can hear it an additional 5-foot step per round. At 18th level they get two additional 5-foot steps. 'Spellbane Nocturne' Starting at 12th level, the Nullifier may use this performance to create an anti-magic field in the shape of a ring around him. This ring has a range of 30 feet but does not affect the Nullifier. Maintaining this performance uses three bardic rounds per turn. 'Mundane Mastery' Starting at 13th level, due to the constant exposure of their nullifying abilities, the nullifier has learned to use equipment better and doubles the armor and shield bonuses of non-magical equipment they are wearing. 'Coward's Fugue' At 15th level, the nullifier can use a performance that designates one subject. This subject begins to draw the attention of their enemies. Enemies of the selected subject must make a will save in order to attack any creature other than the designated subject as long as this performance is maintained. The DC for this is 10 + 1/2 of the nullifier's level + the nullifier's charisma modifier. 'March of Anathema' Starting at 16th level, the Nullifier may use this performance to decrease the effective caster level of spells and spell-like abilities by an amount equal to 1/2 of his Charisma modifier for anyone who can hear it. If a successful concentration check is made the spell is cast at normal CL, but without any bonuses from items or effects. The DC for this concentration check is 10 + twice the level of the spell + 1/2 of the nullifiers charisma modifier. 'Encore' Starting at 17th level, the nullifier may use as many as two performances at a time. 'Resonance Beat' Starting at 18th level, any offensive spell cast by people who can hear this performance does an additional d6 sonic damage per two nullifier levels for as long as it is maintained. This additional damage allows for a will save to negate it. 'Dirge of Chaotic Arcana' Starting at 20th level, whenever the Nullifier uses and maintains this performance all attempts to cast spells and spell-like abilities within range of hearing the nullifier call upon a d% check. A concentration check negates this. The DC for this concentration check is 10 + twice the level of the spell + 1/2 of the nullifiers charisma modifier. 1-25% Spell casts normally. 26-50% Spell targets the nearest valid target other than the caster instead (Personal targetting spells fail) 51-75% Spell causes the target to suffer a random spellblight instead of it's normal effect. 76-100% Spell fails.